


Wakandan Valentine

by goldxnapplxs



Category: Black Panther - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men
Genre: Exhibitionism, Light Bondage, Multi, thresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldxnapplxs/pseuds/goldxnapplxs
Summary: Storm is surprised by her husband, with another woman introduced to their sex life.
Relationships: T’Challa/Storm, reader/Storm, reader/T’Challa
Kudos: 5





	Wakandan Valentine

Storm stared at T’Challa’s chiseled features from across a candle lit table, big enough just for the two of them. Smiling, she reached across and cupped his cheek in her hand, so petite compared the larger one he placed on hers. “You’ve outdone yourself, truly. Flying in my favorite chef was an especially smart move, Panther.” She winked, and he let out a chuckle. “I have more to come, love.” He said nothing more, but continued to smile sneakily. “I know that face.” she said, grinning. “Don’t look so devious, at least.” His smile broke, letting out a full laugh this time. He held up the bill to hail the server “Check, please.”  
As they stepped out of the beautiful restaurant, and approached their car, T’Challa pulled out a black silk sleeping mask. “You surely didn’t expect me to reveal my surprise, wife?” He asked rhetorically. As they climbed in the back seat, he slipped the mask over her eyes, gently sweeping her long silver hair from her shoulders, making sure not to pull or catch any strays in the elastic band. Before he let go of the loose ponytail created by his hands, he lightly bit her earlobe, followed by a few sweet kisses. Storm melted into him, enjoying his soft behavior, which was usually reserved.  
It didn’t take long to approach the Wakandan palace, and as they left the car, T’Challa grabbed Storm, picked her up and began to carry her. “Save your energy, catch a ride.” he winked. Storm felt her skin turn hot. She was still taken aback by this man. The halls seemed to be empty on the inside, giving them no purpose to hide their affection. T’Challa did not run, but he did not waste time in getting to their chambers. He had their personal servants coordinate a beautiful Valentine’s theme and decorate the entire room. The soft silk on Storms face was immediately engulfing her body as she was laid on the bed, the sheets a beautiful red with silver trim. The scent of lavender and Wakandan rain filled the room, Storm’s favorites.  
Before T’Challa removed her mask, she sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “I hope you enjoy yourself…” he says, as he suddenly restores her vision. Ororo opens her eyes slowly, though the low light wasnt much to adjust to. Her pupils dialated, instantly spotting her gift. “Oh… and… where did you find this?” She asked. “She’s a new Avenger.” They got up, and walked over to the chair where a girl was tied. “Oh? What is her power?” Storm eyed the girl, who was also staring at her, but not in a scared way. Of course she was in on this, but she looked so comfortable, bound and gagged. “She calls it “Earth Bending” but for legal reasons, we’ve discovered we have to call it “Terra Manipulation”.”  
“Are you a mutant?” Storm asked, almost excitedly. The girl smiled as much as she could, nodding.  
Storm grinned, then noticed her husband staring at her, smiling as well. “She’s cute, right? The green hair caught my eye.” He said, running a hand through Storm’s long, starry colored hair. He walked over and used his sharp nails to cut through the ropes binding her. She stood, revealing a very pretty set of breasts and slightly tanned skin. Her hair reached her nipples, the green tips meeting soft pink flesh. T’Challa nodded towards her, so she stepped towards Storm.  
“You’re so beautiful, I’ve always had a crush on you…” she blushed. Storm rubbed the other girls stomach, not totally toned yet still so sexy. Storm thought of how the media would treat a plus size superhero, but then remembered the beautiful girl was right in front of her. “You’re so small, how tall are you?” Storm asked, looked down into the girls eyes. “5 foot 3 inches.” She answered calmly. “And what is the name of the color of your eyes?” Ororo asked, looking deep into them. The girl smiled, and they lit up, making them radiant. “Hazel.” T’Challa stood beside the couple, watching. “Her name, if you cared Ororo, is Nata.” The girl blushed. Storm kissed the side of her neck, softly. “Hello.”  
Nata raised her hands slightly, appearing as if she was going to caress Storm, but instead, petals from flowers surrounding the palace rose and created a bed, helping her to float over the bed. T’Challa ‘s eyebrows raised, “nice.”  
When Nata got into the bed, she climbed on top, kissing Storm now, since formalities were over. The taller woman rested her hands on the full hips of the other, gripping them lightly. “Do you want me tied up again, Queen Ororo?” Nata whispered. Storm grinned. “I’d love it.” And flipped the girl over to her side, pushing her back against the mattress afterwards. T’Challa grabbed her wrists and put them in ropes attached to the bed. “When did we get those?” Storm inquired, momentarily ignoring the situation. “When I learned that you wanted them.” Her husband answered vaguely, leaning over the smaller girl to kiss his wife. He did the same to her legs, tying her ankles to the bed post. Storm reversed their positions earlier, putting herself on top. As she was kissing the smaller girl, she felt the hips beneath her buckle, and saw her husband climb between the girls thighs. Although she never thought she’d enjoy sharing, in her years she’d found that it wasn’t really sharing, everyone was enjoying themselves, including her.  
T’Challa winked at her from between the other girls thighs, and then slowly spread her pussy lips, gently delivering his first kiss. Nata exhaled sharply, but relaxed her hips once he got into rhythm. After a couple minutes, Storm could hear how wet the other was getting, her husband's lips creating sweet sucking sounds against the others clit. The younger girl was arching every now & then, making Storm feel like she was riding a bucking horse.  
The only issue is, Ororo couldn’t figure out who she wanted to watch. Her biggest discovery in kink was that she is very visual. She loves seeing things that turn her on. The sight of T’Challa eating this girls pussy was fantastic, but she wanted to see Nata’s facial expressions, and watch her react, too. So, she had an idea. She turned to face her husband, sitting in a reverse cowgirl style on top of Nata. She ran a hand through his gorgeous curls, the smell of coconut oil still on her hands. She looked into his dark brown eyes as he continued to lick and slurp the other. He gave her a half smile, and began going faster, illiciting louder moans from the girl on bottom. “Oh, fuck…” she breathed out, with the little air she had left. She pushed her hips towards him now, having obviously found the sweet spot. “Please don’t stop…” she asked quietly. Storm looked behind her to see the girl, face twisted in pleasure. It was too beautiful to not watch. So, she climbed on Nata’s face.  
Feeling the other girl moan against her pussy was a very satisfying sensation. Better than a vibrator or toy, because she also had the wet, watery tongue slipping across her clit. “Ooh, T’Challa, she does not waste time,” she looked down at her husband again, making sure he could watch as she rode the other girls face. She pushed her hips against the girls face, leaning forward just a bit to grab the girls breasts. This shocked Nata, causing her to moan deeply and stop licking Queen Ororo. “I think I found her weakness though.” Storm used her hands to play with the girls nipples and squeeze her breasts hard. The pink, pale skin on her chest looked on fire, but she was moaning deeper & harder, feeling the husband and wife team up on her.  
T’Challa finally lifted his head to speak, with a smirk on his face. “Her legs are shaking, my love. I think she’s close.” Storm smiles, and pulled her husband up for a kiss. The cum from the other woman was still on his chin and in his facial hair, which only turned her on more. She wiped the small droplets of cum from his beard and let him continue, but not without forming a plan of her own.  
Storm grabbed both of the girls breasts in her hands, and made sure to keep her especially still. T’Challa, intrigued and turned on, watched her as he kept eating pussy. Ororo cupped her hands around each nipple, and then slowly spit on the others nipples. Her husband watched the long trail of spit leave her mouth and connect with Nata’s body, causing the almost painful erection he had to twitch a little. She repeated this action for the other nipple, slowly letting her saliva drip from her full lips onto the others full breasts. Then, she began to squeeze and rub Nata’s nipples, causing her to buck and squirm. “Oh my god… please, just let me cum.” She begged. Ororo glanced down at her husband, catching him staring at her. She adopts his evil grin, nods, and continues to ride the girls face. T’Challa speeds up.  
Nata is now moaning loudly, pushing her hips as far as she can with the restraints on her. Storm knew that any second now, the other woman would be cumming. She pinched down on Nata’s nipples again, hard enough to send her over the edge. Storm feels this as Nata still licks at her pussy, but knows cumming this hard would distract anyone. She lifts herself off of Nata’s face & lays beside her. “Good?” She asks, simply. Nata nods her head, blushing. “You’re just too beautiful for words, my queen.” Storm, enjoying the flattery but wanting to continue, slid off the bed to help her husband untie their guest.  
Once the restraints were off, Storm took Nata and helped to put her in position. “You stay like this…” she said as she pushed the others girls hips down slightly, creating a nice arch for doggy style. “Look, T’Challa. She has back dimples. You have somewhere to put your fingers'' she teased, rubbing a hand over the other woman's ass. She then smacked it, causing the other girl to flinch. But, when she looked back, King T’Challa was pushing the head of his dick into her.  
“Oh my g—…” she tries to let out, but is silenced. In front of her, Queen Ororo has positioned herself at the head of the bed. Nata looks up to see Storm’s legs spread, the X-Woman playing with her perfect pussy. “More?” Was all she could say, as the King slammed into her. She was not upset, though, and in fact sounded like she was asking for it. Storm removed her own hand and let the other woman continue to eat. T’Challa was putting force behind each stroke, burying himself deep into the young Avenger, and stretching her out. “This pussy is so good” he praised, “I’m glad I picked you as the gift for my wife.” He looks directly at Ororo, stroking slower for emphasis, making Nata moan on her again. “Do you like your gift, my love?” He finished. Storm ran her long fingers through green hair “oh yes. She’s doing such an excellent job.” Nata looked up, eyes bursting with joy at being praised by one of her biggest heroes. Storm caught her eye and winked.  
Nata, feeling as if she had a clue to what the Queen enjoyed, took a risk and winked back before spitting in Storm’s pussy. Ororo let out a cry, but before long Nata was slurping all the excess saliva-and cum-from around her clit. The sensation caused her to completely lose her poise. Storm grabbed the back of the other girls hair, pushing her face deeper. Nata looked like a child having their first meal, or enjoying food like a prisoner who’d been starved in solitary. Now it was her who could feel Storm shaking, and she wasn’t going to lose focus, even with a huge dick inside her.  
With every stroke T’Challa gave her, she made a slurping or sucking noise, making sure to leave the Queen as dry as the Sahara when they were finished. Storm gripped handfuls of her hair and tried to pull Nata up, but T’Challa reached forward and held the green haired girls face in place. “Cum in her mouth.” was all he said, but both women knew it more of an executive order than a suggestion. He was still pushing her dick inside her, her body moving to the rhythm he created, causing Storm to feel it too. There were very few people on this earth Ororo Munroe felt comfortable taking orders from. But being told to cum in the mouth of a beautiful sex slave? How could she say no?  
Storm felt Nata pulling her hips, forcing the suction to intensify. She pushed her head back, and let go. The other girl kept going for a moment while Ororo climaxed. T’Challa had stopped stroking momentarily, to watch.  
Storm took a moment to get herself together before standing walking towards her husband. She rubbed his lower back, looking him in the eye and smiling. “May I have a turn?” She looked down at Nata. She moved and motioned with her hands for Ororo to take her place. Instead of making her get off the bed, she grabbed her wrist and implied for her to stay. She pushed open Nata’s legs and licked the inside of her thigh lightly.  
T’Challa slid in slowly, making his wife moan out. Nata played in her hair and rubbed her face as Ororo continued to take dick. The pace sped dramatically in a matter of minutes, and she quickly became a human pile of sounds. Moaning, African words, groans. Nata smiled watching her, running her fingers over Storm’s lips. T’Challa gripped the Queen’s hips and pounded her, knowing she was getting close to cumming again. “You’re so pretty, my Queen.” Storm looked at Nata and grinned, going back to eating her pussy.  
Nata felt Ororo moaning on her, the small slurping noises from all the spit turning them both on even more. The more the King thrust, the hard his wife sucked the other woman’s clit. It was as if she was saying “I won’t cum until you do you.” Nata understood that it wasn’t a request, but a command, and felt even more sexy to her. T’Challa hadn’t said much, being a man of few words, but his presence lingering. The sound of him slapping against his wife’s ass, both women on the brink of another orgasm.  
T’Challa leaned over his wife, whispering in her ear “finish it.” That was it. Storm moaned hard, creating a vibration on Nata’s clit that sent a chill through her body. “I’m cumming!” She announced. T’Challa smiled. His wife is already unleashing her second orgasm, nearly at the same time. T’Challa gives a couple more strokes to satisfy himself, feeling the tight walls around him as his wife cums. He quietly pulls out, his wife looking back to watch as he cums, and scooping it into her finger when he finishes. She takes her finger and traces Nata’s lips, laughing as the other licks it all away.  
After resting for a while, the couple surrounds Nata on each side, Ororo to her left and T’Challa to her right. “Please stay with us, while you’re in Wakanda.” Nata laughs “don’t make that offer, I’ll stay here forever.” Storm kisses her ear “Id love for you to be a part of the Wakandan X-Force initiative. Well talk about it in the morning.” T’Challa raises an eyebrow, looking across the female body to his wife. “We will.” And snaps out the lights.


End file.
